<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take My Breath Away by BobbitWorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547502">Take My Breath Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbitWorm/pseuds/BobbitWorm'>BobbitWorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbitWorm/pseuds/BobbitWorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny saves Talon from drowning. One-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take My Breath Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of another successful mission.</p><p>This time Dr Claw’s plan had been to set off an underwater volcano, triggering a giant tsunami to wipe out Metro City. As usual he’d sent Talon to do the dirty work, and as usual Penny had expertly foiled his schemes just in time for Gadget to swoop in and take the credit. Talon had escaped, the chief had congratulated Gadget on a job well done, and now it time to head for home.</p><p>The Gadgetmobile had been transformed into their own personal submarine and now Penny sat by the window, gazing out at the ocean as they left the slumbering volcano behind. All in all it had been a pretty normal day by her standards and she was looking forward to getting her feet back on dry land.</p><p>“Penny, look! Isn’t that your friend?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Her uncle’s voice snapped her from her thoughts. Following his gaze she noticed a familiar spot of purple floating several feet away, his right leg tangled in some thick, grasping weeds. He was trying to free himself, but it looked like he’d been interrupted by a call from Claw. Penny glanced at Brain and smirked.</p><p>“Well, well”, she said. “Looks like Talon didn’t make such a clean getaway after all~”</p><p>Claw was not so amused.</p><p>“Talon, where are you?!” He roared, slamming a fist down on the arm of his chair. “How can I punish you for failing if you aren’t here?!”</p><p>“Yeah, uh, I’m a little stuck at the moment…”</p><p>“Well get <em>un</em>stuck then! You know I hate to be kept waiting!”</p><p>“I’m working on it!” Talon frowned and swatted at a large fish that was being too inquisitive for its own good. “And buzz off, you oversized tuna sandwich!”</p><p>His hand connected, slapping the fish in the face. The fish, not at all impressed by this, retaliated in kind, it’s powerful tail slamming against Talon’s head. Above the ringing of his ears he heard his uncle’s deep, taunting laughter followed by a much more worrying sound: cracking.</p><p>And then his air helmet shattered.</p><p>“How strange”, Gadget mused as the boy’s attempts to free himself suddenly became much more frantic, “he appears to be dancing underwater, but he doesn’t even have any music!”</p><p>Brain facepalmed. Penny was already reactivating her scuba suit via the codex.</p><p>“Not to worry, I can fix that!”</p><p>Large speakers emerged from the submarine as Gadget flicked on the radio, almost deafening everyone with the sudden sound of heavy metal. He swayed his head cheerfully, only for his smile to quickly fade into a look of concern.</p><p>“Oh no, his face is turning red!” He yelped, leaning closer to the windscreen and waving. “Don’t be embarrassed, young man! I think your dancing is great!”</p><p>Penny flung open the airlock and Gadget was all smiles again as she swam past.</p><p>“Great idea, Penny!” He called. “Dancing is always much more fun with a partner!”</p><p>The girl ignored him, too busy praying that Talon was good at holding his breath. She could have remained in the sub and trusted him to free himself, but panic was a friend to nobody and she knew all too well how quickly it could cloud your thoughts and judgement. And as she drew nearer it became clear he hadn’t managed to get a good breath before losing his helmet. His chest was heaving, lungs screaming for air, and there was a frantic look in those dark eyes that she’d never seen before.</p><p>“Hang on!” She cried. “I’ve got you!”</p><p>Her fingers fumbled with the weeds – a task made more difficult by Talon’s hands desperately grasping at her. This wasn’t working. A growl of frustration escaped her throat and she backed up slightly, bringing up her codex screen and flinging it with all her might. It cleaved through the slippery strands like a knife through butter and Penny punched the water triumphantly.</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>But her victory was short lived as it now dawned on her that Talon had stopped struggling. In fact, he’d stopped moving altogether.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no!”</p><p>Now <em>she</em> was panicking as she grabbed her rival and swam as fast as she could back to the submarine. She staggered through the airlock and practically threw herself and Talon onto the floor.</p><p>“Uncle Gadget, we need to get to the surface! Now!”</p><p>“Well <em>someone’s</em> being a bossy britches”, Gadget tutted, but he steered the sub upwards anyway.</p><p>Flinging aside her scuba mask, Penny moved Talon onto his back. He wasn’t breathing, and never in her life had she been more grateful that first aid training was mandatory for all HQ agents as she hastily began administering CPR. Brain chewed anxiously on his claws as he watched her.</p><p>“Breathe, Talon! Breathe!”</p><p>Compressions done, she tilted his head back and pinched his nose. Her stomach fluttered, but she shoved aside the bashful, hormonal thoughts about locking lips with the boy she totally didn’t have a crush on and delivered three strong breaths before starting on compressions again.</p><p>Was she crying? Yes, those were definitely tears blurring her vision as she hammered away at the soft spot just below Talon’s ribs. She’d taken too long to free him. She should have used the codex sooner. When had he stopped grabbing at her and how had it taken her so long to notice?!</p><p>“Don’t do this to me, Talon! Breathe, damn it!”</p><p>She was about to return to his lips when finally, <em>finally</em>, the boy let out a harsh gasp, rolled onto his side and vomited water. His body shook as he coughed and spluttered and dimly he made out a pair of large blue eyes gazing worriedly down at him. A pretty face framed by blonde hair, illuminated by the lights of the submarine.</p><p>“A…An angel….?” He managed to croak, and then his eyes slipped shut and the whole world turned dark once more.</p><p>***</p><p>The next time Talon awoke he was lying in a soft bed in HQ’s medical ward. There were tubes up his nose to help him breathe and his clothes had been replaced by a plain looking smock. His first instinct was to yank out those tubes and run. Escape back to Claw’s lair before the bed was replaced by a much less comfortable cell. But his body felt weak and it had dawned on him that he wasn’t alone.</p><p>Occupying a chair next to his bed and fast asleep was Penny.</p><p>Pretty Penny.</p><p>His ‘angel’.</p><p>Talon’s face flushed. He could hardly believe he’d said that. But then she was, wasn’t she? His guardian angel swooping in to save him while his dear uncle merely laughed at his misfortune as always. And she was still here. She’d stayed with him.</p><p>“…Stupid”, he muttered.</p><p>But he was smiling as he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, exhaustion already threatening to reclaim him.</p><p>Maybe he wouldn’t flee <em>just</em> yet…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>